


i'll be your emmylou

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, lets not talk about the last fic i posted okay, really dumb, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Haruka can’t exactly do any of the work, Shintaro has to do it instead, no matter how much Kano tries to give him shit for “becoming a housewife, really, Shintaro-kun, I knew you were a person that stayed at home, but I wasn’t expecting for you to go this route!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be your emmylou

Moving in with Haruka might possibly be one of the worst decisions that Shintaro has ever made in his life, just second on his list after deciding to try one of the crazy, gross combinations of food that Momo makes and always insists is good.

Haruka is a terrible person to live with, because he eats seven times a day and always leaves his dirty dishes on the sink counter and tosses all of his clothing in the same laundry basket without trying to separate them for when they have to put them into the washing machine and leaves his sketchbooks and pencils laying around on the floor when he draws.

Shintaro isn’t exactly the best person to room with either, because he stays up late into the night and doesn’t eat until someone reminds him to and usually leaves his empty soda cans on his desk and only tossing them out when there isn’t any more room to fit another can, but he’s a tad better than Haruka, who doesn’t know how to do any of the housekeeping and who sneezes up a storm whenever he tries to dust the lamps.

Since Haruka can’t exactly do any of the work, Shintaro has to do it instead, no matter how much Kano tries to give him shit for “becoming a housewife, really, Shintaro-kun, I knew you were a person that stayed at home, but I wasn’t expecting for you to go this route!”

It only takes a kick to the shin and a sharp glare from Kido to shut him up anyway, finding the joke tasteless, like everything else about Kano, before shrugging and pulling Shintaro off to the side and giving him tips and tricks on good cleaning methods.

Before moving in with Haruka, Shintaro didn’t know what the baking soda that his mom kept in the fridge was even used for, but now, he knows fifty six different ways to use baking soda effectively: like being used to deodorize things, or being used to clean kitchen surfaces and scrubbing baked on foods off casserole dishes, or being used to wash pesticides off produce.

God, he doesn’t know how his mom managed to keep the house spotlessly clean even with her job or how Kido managed to cook and clean for her and her two brothers, and he wants to give those two amazing people and all the other also amazing mothers and people who clean up after others in the world a big round of applause and a medal for all their hard work, because housekeeping is a fucking time-consuming and tiring task that Shintaro absolutely dreads having to do every week.

Haruka tries to tell him that it’s okay and that he doesn’t have to do it and that he can skip a week if he wants, but Shintaro just squints at him for a few moments before putting on his dumb apron and a pair of rubber gloves. He might not like having to do it, but someone’s got to keep the house clean and it sure isn’t Haruka.

Plus, he needs to keep the room clean for Haruka, since Haruka is still somewhat sickly and the doctors told them that he needs to stay in a clean environment. So, it is with a strong sense of duty, with a smidge of reluctance, that Shintaro rolls his sleeves up and grabs the toilet brush and the bottle of spray.

After Shintaro finishes doing his weekly chores, he grabs Haruka and pulls him away from his papers and his oil pastels to drag him over to the couch, telling him to choose a movie, but not a shitty one, before going to make a bowl of popcorn for them to snack on.

By the time he gets back, Haruka will still be torn between one of the Studio Ghibli movies from Haruka’s collection or something showing on the television and Shintaro will snort, rolling his eyes when Haruka asks him to pick instead, and sets the bowl on the coffee table before picking one of the movies for them at random.

They’ll slide the disc into the player and Shintaro will crawl on top of Haruka and get comfortable, placing his head on Haruka’s chest and wiggling around until he manages to presses his ear against Haruka’s heart and he’ll listen to the soft thumps of Haruka’s heartbeats and Haruka’s gushing about how nice the animation in the movies are, and he’ll end up nodding off.


End file.
